Back To Where It All Began
by loopylupinx
Summary: Hermione, Ron and Luna find themselves in 1944 where mischief and plotting is occurring. Tom Riddle is at Hogwarts, will he suspect something is up within the trio? And will the trio intervene with his plotting? After all time is a dangerous thing.
1. Time Loop

**This is a Fan fiction therefore I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter franchise; it is JKR's work I am simply expanding.**

**This story starts from Harry, Ron and Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts so please take into consideration that Ron has never dated Lavender so Hermione's feelings for him had never reached a peak. **

* * *

><p>The Hogwarts expressed had just finished its route from Platform 9 ¾ at King Cross Station, London to Hogsmeade and had just pulled up at Hogsmeade Station. It was late and the sky was pitch black and bright stars were dotted all over it, the stars illuminated Hogsmeade. Hermione Granger had never seen anything so beautiful.<p>

She tugged at Ron Weasley's arm "Look at the sky Ron, isn't is just beautiful?" Ron just grunted and went off to find Harry, leave Hermione to stare up at the sky.

"It's really very pretty" A voice came from behind Hermione, it was distant and eerie but that is how Luna Lovegood's voice always sounded.

Hermione turned and was now facing her "Had a nice summer, Luna?"

"Oh yes Father and I found a Nargle nest in our back garden, we've had fun discovering all sorts of new and exciting things about the creatures that no one else had ever found" Luna has a very bad habit of not looking people in the eye as she spoke which had always bugged Hermione and as she spoke she was staring at something behind Hermione. "Where is Draco Malfoy going? He's headed in the way to the Forbidden Forest, should we help him?"

Hermione turned around to discover Luna had been staring at the blonde who looked rather shifty and was edging toward the Forbidden Forest.

Suddenly a ginger was running towards Hermione and Luna "I can't find Harry anywhere, he must have gone up to the castle already. Can I go with you two?" Ron asked.

"Yes but look at Malfoy he looks like he's up to something. We should go and see what he's up to" Ron agreed instantly and Luna nodded warily.

They crept around the edge of the Forbidden Forest until they saw a blonde haired boy standing in a clearing just inside the forest, they all followed Hermione lead. All of a sudden a fire erupted out of nowhere and Draco stepped through, the fire turned a blue colour as he went. The three rushed over to where the fire was. "Should we go through?" Hermione directly asked Ron.

"Well Malfoy did it and he wasn't scared so we might as well"

"I agree"

Both the brave Gryffindor's turned to Luna Lovegood who once again seemed to be preoccupied staring into space. "Luna? Are you with us?" Ron asked.

"Of course" She smiled at him sweetly.

One by one the trio stepped through the fire when they got to the other side nothing had changed, they were still in the Forbidden Forest, and the sky was still bright with stars however Mr Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.

"How odd" Hermione turned round having the intention to investigate the fire but as soon as she did it went out in an instant.

"Bloody Malfoy, I bet he saw us and was trying to trick us!"

"You're probably right, come on let's go to Hogwarts. We're going to be terrible late"

"Thats alright" Luna seemed to be stroking an invisible animal. _A Threstle_. "This guy can probably hold all three of us". Hermione and Ron had both flown on a Threstle before last year whilst escaping Hogwarts and rushing to the Ministry of Magic to save Sirius...or so they thought. Luna guided the two of them onto the Threstle and they set off towards Hogwarts, the Threstle landed just outside the main entrance door to Hogwarts. Luna carefully guided the other two off.

Hermione turned around to take in the beautiful scenery when something rather odd struck her "Where is the Whomping Willow?" And sure enough where the Whomping Willow should have stood an empty bit of grass was there instead.

The three looked to and fro each other for some time until Hermione muttered "Shit" Ron and Luna still looked as confused as they did before. "Shit, oh shit."

"Care to elaborate on that Hermione?" Ron glared at her.

"Don't you see? Don't you understand? The Whomping Willow was planted in 1971, that means we aren't in the Marauder Era we're before that but how much before? Well we won't know until we enter Hogwarts of course. But is it too risky? What if we are in the 16th century or something"

"Mione, are you trying to tell us that we've somehow managed to travel back in time?" Ron looked shaken.

"We have travelled back in time. That fire which Malfoy was casting was a Time Loop its incredibly dark magic and I have no idea how he managed to conjure it but that doesn't matter now the point is the longer a Time Loop stays open the further in back in time we go, Malfoy went through straight away so he could've only gone back a year or so we however waited much longer deliberating if we should go through or not. The only way to find out what year we are in is to go to Hogwarts but the problem is Dumbledore might not be there and we could find ourselves facing a lot of questions which we couldn't possibly tell without revealing out true identities" Hermione was talking at such a rapid speed the other two had difficulty keeping up.

"So we make another Time Loop so we can go back to the present" Luna suggested.

"That would be a fantastic idea Luna, the problem is Time Loops are very temperamental and they only go backwards in time never forwards" Hermione explained.

"What so we're stuck here?" Ron yelped.

"Apparently so, if we go up to Hogwarts we could use the library mostly the restricted section to read up on ways of transporting ourselves back. The problem with that is we will have to tell people who we are"

"So we lie" Ron was really fired up now "I'll be Ron Weatherby, Luna you can be Luna Loveroe and Hermione you can still be a Granger because you are Muggle born so no one will recognise your last name"

"We're actually going to do this?" Luna looked excited.

"Yes, are you in?" He looked at Hermione.

"Well it's a better plan than I had so yeah i'm in but on one request, we say we are all 7th year Gryffindor's."

Ron looked bewildered "Why?"

"Because we will learn more if we enter our seventh year, more complex magic so we we do get back we will be more prepared to fight You Know Who and we need to say we're all Gryffindor's so we can stick together. If Luna is put in Ravenclaw we won't be able to contact her as easily and she'll be on her own"

Luna smiled "Thanks, I never really thought of that"

"Okay, we need to leave our lives behind now just until we figure out what the hell is going on" Ron looked at Luna and gave her a reassuring smile, she shared one back. This made Hermione very uncomfortable.

"Let's go" She commanded.

They entered Hogwarts, all was quiet. "Where should we head first?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Well I don't think Dumbledore is headmaster yet and before he was headmaster he was the Transfiguration teacher so we head to McGonagall's Office"

"Agreed" Ron and Luna said in harmony.

As they walked to what they thought was Dumbledore's office they still didn't see anyone, this struck Hermione as rather odd. They arrived at the Transfiguration teachers door which had a sign on it which read "Professor Dumbledore's Office" all three of them let out a sigh of relief. They knocked and a familiar voice replied "Enter". As they walked through the door Hermione had no idea exactly how this was going to go but she already knew she would be doing all the talking.

"Ah hello, do excuse me but are you new pupils here I don't recognise you at all?"

"Well yes and no professor it's a long story really" Hermione tried to explain.

"A long story calls for chairs and lemon drops" Three chairs appeared in front of Dumbledore's desk and a bowl of lemon drops too. "Do sit" The trio did as they were told. "Now Miss?"

"Granger, and these are my friends Ron Weatherby and Luna Loveroe"

"I see and where have you come from?" Hermione went into a detailed description about how herself, Ron and Luna went through a Time Loop and how they have no idea what is and how they needed help getting home.

After she had finished her speech there was a long pause from Dumbledore, "You seem very intellectual Miss Granger so I hope you understand what happens when time travelling foes wrong?"

"I do"

"Well then I hope you will understand that I will do my duty and enrol you at Hogwarts as 7th years in Gryffindor like you say you are but I feel like I should not invade your search to get yourselves home. There will be terrible consequences otherwise I feel" Three trunks appeared out of thin air "In those cases you will find all the things needed for this year and in case you are still wondering it is the 1st of September 1944 and the password for the Gryffindor Common Room is Flobberworm"

"Thank you so much Professor"

"I'll give you your timetable tomorrow at breakfast when I have informed Professor Dippet of your arrival from Beauxbatons, now do hurry along and get yourselves settled"

"Well that went well" Ron smiled.

"Indeed, we need to get to the Common Room and change into our robes so we don't stand out like a sore thumb" Hermione commented.

They did exactly that, Hermione concluded that everyone must still be in the Great Hall having the feast so it was a perfect opportunity to get settled down. As Luna and Hermione were climbing up the spiral stairs to the girls dorms they realised they didn't exactly know which dorm would be theirs but girls names had been carved into the wood and sure enough right at the top of the stairs was door which was engraved "Hermione Granger and Luna Loveroe".

"Looks like it's just us two in a dorm, how odd" Luna commented.

The dorm was much smaller than the rest and only had two beds each pushed to either side of the room a part form that the room was decorated the same as the normal dorms. They didn't bother unpacking what Dumbledore had gotten them instead they did a quick change into their robes which were slightly more old fashioned that their usual ones and rushed down the stairs to meet Ron who was waiting by the fire.

"Do you have a dorm to yourself?" Was Hermione's first question.

"Yeah it's this tiny little thing at the very top. It has two beds in it but only my name was engraved on the door."

"We had the same, except we're sharing the room" Luna said.

"So what do we do now?" Ron directed the question towards Hermione.

"We wait until the rest of the students return to their Common Room and explain we are transfers from Beauxbatons and are in 7th year Gryffindor"

They all sat down on the sofa opposite the fire and waited anxiously.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, update should be coming very soon. <strong>


	2. Introductions

**I do not own Harry Potter, if I was JK I don't think i'd be writing fanfiction**

* * *

><p>The first person to walk into the Common Room was a girl, she had sleek black hair which was neatly in a tight hair band at the back of her head. "Hello and welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Johanna Marcust and I have been sent here to introduced you to the ways of Hogwarts" You could tell Johanna was the bossy sort. Very organised and you certainly wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of her. "I am just starting 7th year like you are, I'm Head Girl and a boy in Slytherin is Head Boy. We are the people you need to see if you have a minor problem, major problems of course you should consult a Professor" Ron, Luna and Hermione were now all nodding like idiots "Good, here are your timetables and a map of Hogwarts. I have to say Miss Granger you are taking an abnormally large amount of classes, almost as many as our Head Boy. If you feel yourself falling behind do come and see me so we can sort thing out. I have to do corridor duty now so I suggest you three all get an early night, tomorrow is going to be a busy day for you". She marched out of the Common Room as quickly as she had come in.<p>

"Wow" Ron said.

"I think we should take her advice" Luna commented.

"Yes, Ron we'll meet you down here at 7:30 sharp"

The three of them went to their dorms. As Hermione was just getting into bed to reflect on her day Luna started having a conversation with her.

"It's rather exciting isn't it?"

"It's an annoyance; we have to remember that we don't belong here. Tomorrow i'm going to start searching through the library in search of methods of time travel."

"Mm perhaps, night" Luna switched the lights off.

Hermione had no idea what she was going on about "exciting"? How is this exciting we could change the whole course of the future by just letting one thing slip, if anything this situation they had landed themselves in was dangerous.

Luna and Hermione met Ron in the Common Room at 7:30 as arranged; it took them a full half an hour to actually get out of the Common Room because they were being introduced to so many different Gryffindor's telling them how they were going to love their time at Hogwarts.

When they finally escaped the clutches of the over friendly Gryffindor's they made their way down to the Great Hall but just as they were about to enter they were once again sidetracked by a Slytherin boy.

"Excuse me; please may I have a word?" The trio grumbled yes not really wanting anymore greetings.

"My name is Tom Riddle" As soon as he uttered his name Ron and Hermione's heads shot up and looked at him. He has porcelain skin and black hair which appeared like it had been perfectly positioned on its own accord, he was tall but not too tall just tall enough. But the most amazing thing about Tom Riddle was his eyes, Hermione couldn't look away from them they were Green but had black running through them. He was beautiful, he looked almost unreal. "I am Head Boy at Hogwarts; I believe you have already met Johanna who is Head Girl. My message isn't much different to hers just enjoy yourselves" and he was gone.

"What a charming boy" Luna admired.

Ron then did something rather unexpected, he faced Luna grabbed her arms looked right into her eyes so they were only an inch apart and spoke very deeply "You listen to me Luna that boy, that thing is You Know Who, you will not talk to him, you will avoid him at all costs and you will never get close to him. Do you understand me?" Ron was standing so close to Luna it made Hermione very uncomfortable.

"Yes" Luna's voice had turned into a whisper.

Ron backed away from her "Same goes for you Hermione"

"I can look after myself thanks Ron, come on lets go. I'm starving"

Whilst eating breakfast Hermione was comparing timetables "How is it that you two are in every lesson together and I am only in one of your lessons and that's Potions?" She grumbled.

"Search me, probably because you are taking more classes than we are or something" Ron shrugged.

"Well at least we've got Potions first so I won't be alone" Usually Hermione didn't mind being on her own for lessons but with this Hogwarts being new to her she was a little bit more nervous about it now.

The Great Hall started to empty with students heading for their first lesson of the year. "Remember, we are new so we can't know our way around Hogwarts someone get out their map and look confused to where we are supposed to be going" Hermione said quietly. They did as she said and next thing they knew Tom Riddle was at their side escorting them to their Potions lesson which coincidently he was in too.

They waited outside Slughorn's classroom "Professor Slughorn isn't usually late" Tom explained to them as if it was his fault Slughorn was late.

"Ok" Hermione said bluntly.

"How have you been finding Hogwarts so far? I assume it's very different to Beauxbatons"

"It's good" Hermione noticed a few girls whispering and looking admiringly towards Tom "Is that your little group of admirers?" She said it before she even realised what she was saying.

Tom chuckled to himself "I suppose you could say that, Miss Granger"

"It's Hermione"

"I prefer to call people by their first names when we know each other well"

Hermione was blushing wildly, this was so unlike herself. Tom didn't seem to notice how red her face had gotten. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Slughorn "Go in class, sorry I'm late. Dippet wanted me. Ah hello Tom, welcome back to Hogwarts I expect you'll keep up my high expectations for your NEWT year"

"You too Professor and of course I will" Slughorn beamed at him totally ignoring the presence of Hermione.

The class entered and Hermione, Luna and Ron were left standing at the back of the class not sure where to sit.

"Are you the three new pupils?" The whole class turned to look at them, except Tom who was staring into space.

Ron gulped "Yeah, that's us"

"Ah well let's see, Mr..?

"Weatherby"

"Well you and your blonde haired companion can sit there" He half heartedly pointed to two empty seats near the left of the classroom. "And Miss..?"

"Granger"

"Well, Miss Granger the only other unoccupied seat is next to Tom. You don't mind do you Tom?"

"Certainly no sir" However he didn't look too pleased. Practically the whole female population of the class started whispering about Hermione getting to sit next to Tom.

Slughorn lectured for what seemed like hours and then he finally set the class to make a potion.

"I'll get the equipment" Tom volunteered. Hermione was very relieved he was leaving her even if it was only for a few minutes, during the whole lecture she kept sneaking a quick looks at him but he was always catching her doing it. She felt so stupid that she didn't answer any questions during the lecture.

Tom came back over carrying the equipment he placed each piece down carefully one by one Hermione didn't know what else to do than stare at him.

She finally gathered together the guts to say "Do you want me to set up?"

"That would be lovely"

The only problem was Hermione had no idea what she was supposed to be doing; Tom came back with the ingredients. "Are you struggling?"

"Um a bit" Hermione started to regret the decision to say they were in 7th year it was going to be harder than she expected. Although she looked over at Ron and Luna and they seemed to be coping fine. Perhaps it was just the fact that she had to make a potion with the darkest wizard of all time, anyone would find that task unnerving. The rest of the lesson in Hermione's eyes was a disaster, Tom did everything and that isn't an exaggeration all Hermione actually did was hand him the ingredients he needed and helped him pack away. They were both walking back to the equipment cupboard with their arms stacked high with all different types of equipment they had used during the lesson, Tom walked in and Hermione followed. The room was smaller than she remembered and it was rather uncomfortable for them both to put away their equipment due to the fact every time they tried to move they kept on bumping into each other. Every time they did touch it sent a shiver up Hermione's spine, Tom however acted as if he were alone.

The lesson ended soon after the equipment cupboard incident and Slughorn dismissed the class.

"Blimey" Ron said whilst walking out of the class with Luna and Hermione on either side of himself.

"What is it Ronald?" Hermione questioned.

"You and You Know Who of course! I told you to steer well clear of him"

"Oh sorry, next time i'll force Slughorn to put me next to someone else shall I?"

"Whatever Hermione but what would Harry think?"

"It might not have registered through your thick skull yet Ronald that Harry isn't here, it's us three alone and the sooner we get out of here the better. I'm already sick of it and we haven't been here a single day, i've got Muggle Studies now. Goodbye" She marched off.

A not so lovely surprise greeted her outside her Muggle Studies classroom.

Tom Riddle approached her as she walked down the corridor "Ah Miss Granger, we meet again. I hope you're not stalking me perhaps you could join my 'little group of admirers'" Hermione couldn't help but smile at that.

"Or it could just be a coincidence"

"I don't believe in coincidences" He said this in a rather sly way which reminded Hermione that this was in fact Voldemort and she shouldn't be talking to him at all. The classroom door swung open, "After you Miss Granger" She felt obliged to go through first.

Fortunately Hermione wasn't sat next to Tom during Muggle Studies which made her relax a lot more, she resumed her know it all ways. Occasionally Tom would look at her with an impressed expression, if anything this just made her want to prove that she was in fact very intellectual unlike Toms 'little group of admirers'. But just before the lesson was due to finish Hermione realised something rather odd, why was Tom Riddle Muggle hater taking Muggle Studies? This rather consumed all of her thinking for the last ten minutes of class and she couldn't come to a conclusion at all. Sooner rather than later the bell went and the class emptied out, it occurred Hermione that she had been in such a rage with Ronald that she hadn't arranged to meet him anywhere. Break was only 15 minutes long and she had Ancient Runes next so she decided to just go to the toilet until next lesson started.

The closest bathroom to her was Moaning Myrtles, she didn't particularly want to go in there but she didn't really have any other choice. She expected to be welcomed by Myrtle immediately but to her surprise the Bathroom was surprisingly quiet except it had a very eerie feel to it. She had just entered a toilet cubicle when she heard footsteps.

"Myrtle" it was only a whisper but already Hermione knew the voice.

Tom Riddle was standing just outside her cubicle. She didn't breathe; she didn't dare to breathe actually. She knew that she had two options one was to stay in the cubicle and pray Tom wouldn't find her or two open the cubicle door and continue just as she would as if Tom wasn't there. The only problem with option two is that it could lead to some awkward questions.

She did the most unGryffindor like thing possible and stayed in her cubicle.

All of a sudden she hear the sweet sickly voice of Moaning Myrtle saying "Oh, hi Tom. I was just circling around the drainage, what bring you here?" She had that flirting voice she had when she spoke to Harry.

But when she spoke to Tom like that it made Hermione feel angry. She had no idea why.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully update soon. Please review!<strong>


	3. An Argument and Confusion

**I am not JK therefore I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

><p>Hermione held her breathe.<p>

"As a matter of fact I was just checking up on you Myrtle" Hermione could tell Tom was not in the girl's bathroom just to check up on Moaning Myrtle. Even with the lack of oxygen supply to her brain Hermione knew exactly why Tom Riddle was in the girl's bathroom, he wanted to enter the Chamber of Secrets. But why, to set the Basilisk loose in Hogwarts, well that couldn't be right because young Tom had set the Basilisk on Mudbloods in 1942-1943, it was now 1944 and there had been no reported petrifactions or deaths of Mudbloods in this year.

"Oh Tom, it's been months since your last visit. Do promise me that you will visit more often" Myrtle's tone of voice made Hermione feel physically sick or maybe it was because Tom was actually being welcoming back.

"I will do Myrtle, I must go. Next lesson is almost started. Goodbye" He walked out, well Hermione wasn't too sure because she didn't hear any footsteps but she presumed so, next she heard Myrtle breathe a heavy sigh and jump down a toilet. The coast was clear; Hermione let out a sigh of relief and went to her next class which was Defence Against the Dark Arts.

For the third time today Hermione was greeted by the face of Tom Riddle outside the class, "I say Miss Granger, you have presumably resumed your stalker ways have you not? Although I didn't see you at break, you weren't lurking behind a tree were you?" She laughed half heartedly at his cruel joke and noticed a very blonde young man behind him who had the face of Draco Malfoy; he must have been a relative. Tom realized what she was looking at "Oh how rude of me, Miss Granger please meet Ragnor Malfoy"

"Pleasure" She said flatly. Ragnor just nodded and turned around to continue his conversation with a very pretty black haired girl behind him.

"Ragnor isn't one for introductions" Tom stated.

"Nor am I"

Tom just smirked.

"Mr Riddle" That'll teach him for calling her 'Miss Granger' all the time, "Forgive me if i'm incorrect in my saying so but isn't it correct that Gryffindor's and Slytherin's are supposed to be brutal enemies?"

"That is what the tradition of this school has been for many years, yes"

"Then why is it that you and I have a nice relationship" Hermione inquired but as soon as the word 'relationship' what uttered Tom pulled the biggest smirk a human being could be capable of and Hermione regretted it instantly and now felt like a tiny little mouse.

"Miss Granger, a 'relationship' already? Why we have known each other for under a day and we already have a relationship" he chuckled to himself.

Hermione wasn't quite sure what she was meant to say exactly so she just stood there like an idiot gawping at him.

"To answer your question, I do not believe in the traditional relationship between Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. Everyone deserves a fair chance don't you agree? And naturally being Head Boy to be prejudice towards another house would be awfully unprofessional"

Hermione couldn't hear what he was saying all she could do was look at him, his eyes were certainly the most beautiful feature on his face she had no doubt about that. The green was unlike anything she had ever seen before, it was like emeralds but then the black running through them reminded Hermione that this boy was Voldemort and he would try to kill everything she held dear. But not yet and not now, Hermione wasn't even born yet Tom was no threat to her at the present and his lips were much paler than normal lips almost like a dead persons lips. As he spoke they parted and the only thing Hermione wanted to do was have her lips on his but then reality slapped Hermione in the face. She hadn't realised but in her inspection of Tom's face she had started to lean towards him a great deal and Tom had stopped talking and was now looking at her with a very puzzles expression written on his face.

"Sorry" All Hermione could produce was a whisper.

Tom didn't say a word but turned his back on Hermione and starter talking to Ragnor.

"Come in class" The crowd entered. For the last two lessons of the day Hermione hadn't seen Ron or Luna since first lesson, she had no idea where they were and made a mental note to get a copy of their timetable but would Ron still be mad with her for being forced to work with Tom? She hoped not as much as Hermione hated to admit even to herself she had feeling for Ron, not brotherly feelings like she did for Harry. What she felt towards Ron was different she didn't know how exactly but ever since Ron had volunteered himself to ride the Knight in first year on the trios was to find the Philosopher Stone she had felt something _more. _

Last lesson was over and Hermione was headed to the Gryffindor Common Room in desperate hope of bumping into Ron and Luna, Tom hadn't spoken to her since she had made a fool of herself and she just needed someone to talk to.

"Flobberworm" She grumbled. The Fat Lady allowed her entrance and unfortunately Ron and Luna were nowhere to be seen in the Common Room she was instead greeted by two other smiling faces.

"Hey, i'm George Potter" Wait _Potter_ "And he's John Erwin"

"Oh hi, nice to meet you both" Hermione beamed at George, his last name is Potter he must be related to Harry somehow. He had the same scruffy black hair and wore almost identical glasses but his eyes weren't green like Harry's they were a light blue colour and John had mousy brown hair with a few freckles dotted over his face they were both identical in height.

"Don't look so shocked" John spoke with a light Irish accent "We're not Johanna; we won't give you a 'Gryffindor Welcome' as she calls it" Hermione chuckled.

"We've been in a few of your lessons today and though we'd introduce ourselves seen as yu weren't with the Ginger and the Blonde" George explained.

"Oh you mean Ron and Luna, I thought they'd be in here to be honest" She admitted.

"Hardly likely, they're probably smooching near the Quidditch pitch or something" John joked and Hermione looked confused.

John saw Hermione face and exclaimed "Are they not a couple?"

"No" Hermione tone had become harsh.

"Oh well they are _extremely_ close friends" George butted in.

"Yeah well i'm going to go and wash before dinner, i'll see you in the Great Hall I guess" and without another word Hermione rushed up to her miniature dorm and burst into tears.

At first she didn't know exactly why she was having an emotional breakdown, she wasn't on top of this at all firstly she missed her old life and Harry so much he was her best friend and when Ron wasn't being a complete arse he was always there for her. Then she wasn't keeping up with being in 7th year as she had hoped and of course there was Tom the greatest dark wizard of all time was making potions with her in class and having friendly conversations with her. But when George and Steve suggested something was going on between Ron and Luna Hermione had finally cracked.

It only took her fifteen minutes to compose herself again and she left the Common Room with a crowd of Gryffindor's and blended in with them until she reached the Great Hall where she saw firstly Tom Riddle at the Slytherin table talking to the pretty black haired girl who Ragnor was talking to earlier on that day. Well he was talking to her and she was practically throwing herself on top of him, he must've sensed Hermione staring at him and he looked up and gave her a cold glare. Hermione felt a shiver run up her spine and located that Luna and Ron were witting on the Gryffindor table and went to join them.

As she sat down she was welcomed by Ron's cold voice saying "Looks like you've finally managed to face me then"

"What are you talking about Ronald?"

"Don't pretend you haven't been hiding from us all day"

"Well I haven't so I don't need to pretend"

"So where have you been whilst Luna and myself have been searching in the library for books on Time Travel?"

"I just didn't want to intrude on you two getting cosy in the library that's all" She stood up in a rage and stomped out of the Great Hall, unaware that Tom Riddles eyes hadn't left her since the moment she walked into the hall. She regretted walking out of the Great Hall as soon as she did because she didn't eat anything and she was starving, she sighed at her own stupidity and silent tears trickled down her face. She didn't notice that Tom Riddle was standing right by her and watching her until he said "Are you okay" His voice was more timid than usual. All Hermione could amount to do was sniffle and nod.

"Come on" He started walking and she followed. He stopped at a door and muttered "Alohomora" the door swung open and lead into a disused classroom. It never struck Hermione that Tom could just lure her into this room to kill her; she was way past rational thinking. She walked to the centre of the room and faced him, they were very close together but for a while Hermione just stood there weeping and Tom just gazed at her but then he did something rather odd and unexpected on both parts he hugged her. The hug was more protective then friendly but Hermione greeted it anyway, she felt better just at his touch he made her tingle all over her body she felt alive and fierce like she sued to before she had travelled through the Time Loop. She stopped crying and realised she was hugging Voldemort, she pulled away immediately and would've tripped over a stool behind her is Tom hadn't caught her.

"I'm sorry" She said as a spare of the moment thing.

"Don't" He sighed "Just don't apologise" He left her in the disused classroom alone and when he had completely closed the door Hermione sunk to the floor half out of disbelief and half out of confusion.

She left the room a mere 15 minutes later and decided it was better to just return the Gryffindor Common Room than enter the Great Hall again; she couldn't keep Tom Riddle out of her mind. When she arrived at the Common Room it was empty, she didn't much fancy studying in the Common Room so instead she went up to her tiny dorm and did her homework on the floor. It took a good hour and was a way it clear her mind she had decided that more than anything she wanted to pass her 7th year at Hogwarts and she needed to get back to her studious ways. She heard commotion downstairs and for her that was a signal to go to bed, it was ridiculously early but she didn't much care. Rest is exactly what she needed especially after the day she had just had.

She woke up at 4:30am the next day and saw that Luna was fast asleep in the bed next to her; she hadn't spoken to Luna since she had fallen out with Ron and was now wondering whether Luna was going to hold a grudge against her too. Hermione lay in bed for an hour just thinking but she soon became bored at 5:30am she got up and went to have a shower and change into her robes. After her shower she was standing in a towel and looking into the mirror, she looked a mess. Hermione knew that she wasn't the prettiest girl and she had always accepted that and never been bothered by her appearance but today as she looked in the mirror and sighed. She flicked her wand and her hair was dried in an instant into its usual bushy way. She got a brush and brushed her hair as she did every morning but still her hair wouldn't be tamed, she inspected her spot which had grown considerably since she had arrived in the past with another flick of her wand it was gone. To be honest Hermione looked the same as she did every day but somehow today she felt obliged to be pretty just for Tom, she wanted to look like that black haired girl who had been throwing herself at Tom at dinner but she remembered that Tom had come after her and comforted her when she was upset not the black haired girl. Perhaps Tom liked her just the way she was.

She left her dorm at 6:15am and grabbed a Potions book and went downstairs to the pretty much deserted Common Room apart from a few students who appeared to be doing last minute homework, she sat down on the sofa opposite the fire and read her book. Next Potions lesson she was going to be clever, even cleverer than Tom Riddle she was going to impress him.

She had finished the whole book within an hour of starting it as she was such an incredibly fast reader and she went down to the Great Hall for breakfast her stomach rumbling all the way. Once again the first thing she noticed was Tom Riddle lounging around the Slytherin table reading the Daily Prophet, she didn't think he'd noticed her enter but he had. He had been waiting for that precise moment what Hermione would walk into the Great Hall and that was why he was in there so early, to check up on her and make sure she was okay and smiled to himself behind the paper and continued to read.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think of this new chapter and review!<strong>


	4. An Announcement

**Believe it or not I am not JK Rowling so I do not own Harry Potter, sorry to disappoint you folks. **

**And I hate it when people say this but this chapter has taken me so long to write because i've been confused for a while at the direction I was going to take with this story but i've finally settled it so here you go, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hermione had a very bland breakfast, cereal and water. She wasn't in the mood for the classic English breakfast like the majority of the rest of the school, George Potter and John Erwin came and sat with her shortly after she had poured her cereal.<p>

"Do you mind?" George asked.

Hermione smiled "Certainly not" The two boys clambered onto the bench opposite Hermione.

"Don't look so glum, come on cheer up!" John exclaimed but just as he had Hermione was pushed by someone who was walking past, it turned out to be no other then Ron Weasley.

"Oi!" George shouted after him. Ron turned around and barely acknowledged Hermione, George or John and grabbed Luna's waist and they both went and sat at the other end of the table. Hermione couldn't help herself, she swiped a quick look in Tom Riddle's direction to find that he was on his way over to Ron, Hermione quietly yelped.

"One minute" She explained to George and John who hadn't seen this much excitement at breakfast for many years. She rushed over to where Ron and Luna were sitting; she reached them at the same time as Tom did.

"Mr Weatherby, we do not allow abusive behaviour towards other pupil at this school and as Head Boy I expect you to make a formal apology to Miss Granger who you initially shoved on your way down here"

Ron stood up and met Tom's eyes. "It was an accident"

"Accident or not, apologise"

Ron just stared at him

"_Apologise"_ Tom was getting angry, Hermione could see it in his eyes.

"Tom, leave it. I'm fine honest it was an accident" Tom glanced at her barely acknowledging her existence.

"You've gotten yourself an enemy Weatherby" With that he stormed off. Hermione threw Ron a look of pity and went back to her seat.

"Bloody Hell" John exclaimed as Hermione resumed to her seat.

"What?" Hermione said in her usual friendly tone even though she was full of worry.

"I've just never seen Tom Riddle like that before, he's a great chap" At this point Hermione was drinking her water but she spat it back into her cup in amazement.

"You alright there?" George asked

"Tom _Riddle? _A _great chap?" _She has difficulty getting the words out, the name Tom Riddle should never be paired with 'great chap'.

The pair looked confused, "Yeah the whole school pretty much loves him, the girls can't get enough of him and he's a great mate to the lads all except Ron over there" George explained.

"But, but what about house rivalry and all that lark?" Hermione questioned.

"He doesn't believe in it" They both said at exactly the same time.

Hermione grinned, "You know that could get quiet freaky after a while"

The next few weeks went by in a blink of an eye, Hermione stuck with George and John who found they were in some ways very like the Weasley twins, she kept away from Ron and Luna and made no attempt in looking up way to transport back through time in the library although she knew that she should be doing. But truth be told Hermione was having _fun_, she found 7th year to be more up to her level of knowledge and she was enjoying her lessons more than she had ever done in years and it has come to the point when she didn't want to go back which was a selfish thing to think but it was the truth. And then of course Tom Riddle, he fascinated Hermione on every level and although she was unaware of it he was fascinated by her too. He had again to her ignorance made sure Ron's life in Hogwarts would be as unpleasant as possible; he made his secret Death Eaters make sure of that. They had many encounters, friendly of course and never spoke about the strange hug once.

With all this happening when Hermione found out it was October 1st already she could hardly believe it.

"Yeah Mione its October and its Halloween this month, John and I love Halloween. We have this huge feast in the Great Hall and it's a barrel of laughs"

"It sounds like it is" Hermione vividly remembered her first Halloween at Hogwarts and it ended up with one Ronald Weasley knocking out a Troll in the girls bathroom. But this Halloween she could tell was going to be different she just knew it.

Just when the bell was due to ring Professor Dippet stood up in the Great Hall and announced to the rest of the pupils of Hogwarts at breakfast that: "There will be a Halloween Ball this year at Hogwarts instead of a feast, in preparation for this on the 15th of this month a Hogsmeade trip will be allowed to _all_ years to give you a chance to get clothes or whatever you fancy to the Ball. 3rd years and above will go to Hogsmeade like they usually do alone but 1st and 2nd year will be accompanied by members of staff and you must _all_ have a date with you, thank you and enjoy your day"

"Oh god George who are we going to ask for our dates?" John moaned.

"Don't worry we'll figure it out"

The bell went, "See you Hermione" John and George set off to their Potions lesson while Hermione headed to Charms. She of course was excited about the ball but the thing that was bothering her was the fact she had to have a date, the logical thing to do was for John or George to take her but she didn't want them to take her...she wanted Tom.

Tom was outside the Charms class talking to a big group of girls, Hermione stood near him and got the last part of the conversation "...thank you all for inviting me to the Halloween Ball but I have already decided who I wish to take to the Ball, sorry" Hermione's heart leaped, could it be her? If it was going to be her he'd surely ask her now.

"Oh Miss. Granger, I didn't see you there"

"Your fan group disappointed then?"

"It seems so" For a moment Hermione thought she actually sensed a bit of sorrow in his face, she was mistaken. "I suppose John Erwin or George Potter will be taking you to the Halloween Ball then?" Okay now she knew it, jealousy was in that comment.

"Well they haven't asked me so I presume not"

He answered back immediately "Who are you going to go with then? You do realise you won't get in without a date"

"Oh I know, I guess if no one asks me I won't go"

"Shame" The sarcasm in his tone was easily recognisable.

"Come in class"

Even though Hermione spoke to Tom Riddle before every lesson that day he never asked her to the Halloween Ball, in fact he never even mentioned the Halloween Ball for the rest of the day. To be honest Hermione was gutted.

After last lesson she retired back to the Gryffindor Common Room where John and George were eager to tell them their news about their dates for the Halloween Ball.

"We have some great news"

"Go on" Hermione smiled

John took a deep breath "We, I mean George and I actually have dates for the Halloween Ball!"

"Who are the lucky ladies?"

Just as John was about to open his mouth George interrupted "I'm going with the lovely Amy Song and John is going with Maggie Way"

"Good on you two" Hermione's face was plastered with a smile even though she was secretly sad none of them had asked her either.

"We're just going upstairs to drop off our books, we'll meet you in the Great Hall" They rushed off side by side.

Hermione went up to her miniature dorm where Luna was sitting on her bed looking rather anxious; she held her breath when Hermione walked in. As Hermione was putting her books away Luna plucked up enough courage to say "Hermione" and Hermione shocked beyond belief as Luna hadn't made an attempt to acknowledge her existence for a month never mind actually talk to her.

"Yes?" Hermione shot back, she was having a crummy day and didn't want Luna to make the situation worse.

"I'm going to the Halloween Ball with Ron" Hermione felt crushed, she knew deep down that it was the obvious thing for them both to do but she still didn't like it.

"Well I guessed that would be the case" She showed no sign of emotion in her voice, Hermione was very good at doing that.

"There is something else"

_Oh God, what else could there be. She's already going to the Halloween Ball with him she's probably going to announce their engagement or something._

"Yes"

"We are well dating" Luna mumbled.

"Good for you two, now you must excuse me. I arranged to meet George and John in the Great Hall" She left that room as quickly as it was physically possible to do. She let out a deep sigh and continued as if nothing was out of the ordinary. For the first time since she had travelled back in time she wanted to go back to the future again, admittedly life was a lot more complicated but she missed Harry a great deal. Even with George being his almost twin he could never be Harry and with his wise words of wisdom, she missed her best friend. Ron and Luna had each other, George and John had each other who did she have? No one, that's who.

"Finally, we thought you'd got eaten by a three headed dog on your way down here" Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at the fact she had almost been eaten by a three headed dog.

"We forgot to ask you earlier, who are you going to the ball with?"

"Well no one has asked me so I don't think will be going"

"Blimey Hermione you could have told us, one of us could have gone with you! But now of course we've got other obligations"

"It's fine George, honestly" Hermione perked up a bit by this snippet of news, she wasn't totally alone. The food was delicious tonight; Hermione knew the house elves had really made an effort for tonight's meal preparation she silently thanked them.

"You coming back to the Common Room?"

"No, i'm actually going to the library"

"Okay just remember you need to be back before 9, otherwise you'd be breaking a school rule and we wouldn't want that"

"I'll see you boys later" They departed their different ways and Hermione went to her sanctuary, the library a place where she would always fit in. Little did she know she was being followed.

She was browsing through the library looking for anything which might possibly contain a speck of information on Time Travelling, she was so engrossed in her mission that she didn't even notice how empty the library was.

"Looking for anything in particular, Miss Granger?" She knew that voice, she'd never forget that voice.

"Tom?" She spun around; they were nothing more than an inch apart. She had to look up to see his eyes, those gorgeous eyes. For a moment Tom didn't move he continued his gentle breathing but then he bent down and kissed her neck. She was tingling all over, she felt electric like there was a huge power surging through her but she didn't dare to move she stood like a statue not quite being able to take in exactly what he has just done. He left her neck and resumed his original position facing her but he raised his hand, Hermione flinched "Shh, don't move" He whispered and he started playing with her hair in his fingers, looping it around them. Hermione still not taking in what was happening. "Miss Granger, ever since the day you walked through the doors of this school I found a certain interest in you. It's something I have never felt before, something more than just a friendship, for a month I deceived myself-" He cut off midsentence and stepped back from Hermione and looked at her like she was filth on the ground and left her alone.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Feel free to review my new chapter. <strong>

**Next chapter should be up soon I hope. **


	5. Changing

**Two years later and this lazy author has decided I need to finish this fanfic off before it kills me, I am SO sorry that its been this long since I published chapter 4 I fell out of love with writing fanfics and just read them none stop but now I am back and I have a plan!**

**Thank you if you've stuck with this.**

* * *

><p>Hermione stood there taking minutes to let it all sink in.<p>

_Tom Riddle kissed me! You Know Who Kissed me oh my god shit, shit oh shit what have I just allowed? He's going to be solely responsible for the death of people I hold dearest he's going to murder Harry's parents in cold blood, he's going to kill Sirius._

_He's evil. _

_Why do I feel like this towards him? Why is it that I sense his presence when he enters a room, why can I not take my eyes of him why is it that when I see him I feel like my heart is being ripped out._

_Is this love?  
>Do I love Tom Riddle?<br>Can I?  
>Is it possible loving someone knowing what they will eventually become?<br>But could I stop it, could I stop Tom Riddle from murdering for being who he is destined to become. Tom Riddle couldn't love and that why he killed but what if I could make him love, what if he could find it in himself to love me?_

_God Hermione don't be so idiotic.  
>Avoid him at all costs just like Ron said on day one.<em>

After that Hermione didn't much want to continue reading up on time travel because now so had this idea, she didn't need to go back she needed to change the future from the past. Kill Tom Riddle. Its the only way she had to admit of course she would need Ron and Luna so it was time to make amends.

It was 12 minutes past 9 before Hermione realised she should've been back in the Gryffindor common room by now, she quickly packed up the books she had out and raced out of the library. Luckily she made it back without being caught whilst thinking how useful Harry's invisibility cloak would be at times like these, the common room was still buzzing with student rushing to do last minute homework assignments and in the far corner sat Ron and Luna laughing over a game of wizards chess. As she headed over to them gathering all the courage she could muster, it had been a month of sly looks and little communication this was going to be tough.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" she asked.

"Sure" Ron grumbled.

"Ah what a surprise Ron is winning, not really a shocker he has always been the best chess player i've come across" Hermione commented.

"Hermione, I don't mean to be rude but what do you want?" he responded.

Hermione had a quick glance around the common room to confirm no one was eavesdropping and divulged into her plan, "I want to kill Tom Riddle, as soon as possible I was thinking about it before and if he dies now then he will never ruin our friend lives in the future!"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah great idea Mione, and when we get caught and locked in Azkaban we're never going to get back to the future." He hesitated, "Also I thought you and bloody Riddle were erm _friends_, what did he do try kill your muggle parents?"

"Ronald! For god sake can't you see this is why were here we need to achieve something whilst we're here, we have a huge opportunity to change the future but you're just sat here playing wizards chess"

"Do you not remember what Mcgonagal told you when she let you have that time tuner in third year she said time is dangerous and people who mess with time face the consequences, now i'm not being funny Mione but that type of doom and gloom isn't something I want to live with" Ron declared.

Hermione sighed, "Luna, you with me?"

"Sorry Hermione I am with Ron on this occasion"

"Typical" Hermione murmured as she shuffled off from the two love birds and headed up to her dorm. Hermione collapsed into her bad, today had been long, difficult and damn right weird she also dreaded the next time she'd see Tom which would be first period Muggle Studies, would he mention what happened between them?

Hermione couldn't sleep even when Luna came up at 11pm and got into bed at 11:13pm, she couldn't sleep because she was worried about well everything. She hadn't felt like this since Harry had been entered in the Triwizard Tournament and every day his life hung in the balance but now was different she was completely alone now and this idea of killing Tom had been planted so deeply into her head she just couldn't stop thinking about it.

As the next day came Hermione stuck to her usual routine, getting up at 7:30 meeting George and John downstairs in the common room at 8 then having breakfast helping them do heir homework which they had forgotten about until the very second Hermione planned on taking the first bite out of her delicious piece of toast. Usually Tom Riddle resided at the Slytherin house table flicking through the latest Daily Prophet with a rather smug look residing on his face, today though he was missing.

He was also missing during Muggle Studies and for the lest of the day, when last period finally occurred, Defence Against the Dark Arts Hermione spotted Ragnor and decided to have it out with him exactly where Tom was. Keeping in mind Hermione and Ragnor had only shared a few words in the month and a half she'd been at Hogwarts but she honestly didn't care the fact she hadn't seem Tom all day was frankly worrying her silly.

"Ragnor" She caught his attention.

"Ah Granger, what can I do for you?" Strange he was unusually cheerful.

"I was wondering where Tom is" She asked rather shyly.

"Tom? Oh he's ill, got a stomach problem or something he's in the Infirmary"

"Thank you so much" She walked off, Defence Against the Dark Arts could wait she had another dark character to attend to.

When Hermione reached the infirmary it was deserted apart from one bed where Tom Riddle lay. "Tom" she quivered.

"Miss Granger" Tom looked incredibly confused. And he looked truly dreadful his porcelain skin looked translucent unclear as if you could take the colour out of white thats what he looked like, his hair flopped down over his forehead where usually it was styled to perfection but the most startling thing to Hermione was his eyes, they were dull the green running through his dark eyes no longer looked like emeralds.

"Are you alright?" She sat down on the chair next to his bed.

"Miss Granger are you skipping class?!"

She took his hand, god knows why but she did "Yes but I don't care, I just we need to talk about yesterday"

"What happened yesterday" he said with an air of smugness.

"You know..." he looked dumfounded "...the _kiss_"

"Why whom did you kiss?"

"Tom!"

"Hermione!"

She smiled, for the first time in one and a half months he had said her name. "Tom don't play this game"

"Miss Granger I play no game with you I am asking serious questions to which you seem incapable of answering now if you don't get back to class I will personally apparate you there myself now go"

Hermione stood up and took a step back, why was he being like this? Was he using her to toy with her emotions did he feel nothing towards her? Hermione couldn't help it she felt the tears well up in her eyes one blink and the first tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the floor. Instantly Tom was standing in from of her arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close, she welcomed this embrace lacing her arms around him feeling his tender body as she went. "Shh, i'm sorry Hermione I was just messing like George and John do I didn't mean to upset you I never wanted to upset you.." his words lingered off to nothing and he pulled her tighter and rested his chin on the top of her head. He eventually pulled back and looked at her straight in the eye "What we have her Hermione is complicated, I have never felt like this before.. I don't feel affection towards others usually.. I don't know what to do with these feelings I have towards you. Do you understand that I need time to just get myself sorted to see where this is going, it can't always be abandoned classrooms and in between library shelves you see? If this is something you wish to pursue then it needs to be slowly and I need to be completely open with you because I trust you Hermione more than I ever have done with anyone before, more than that group of Slytherin boys who follow me around do. But please" He stepped back" "give me time"

She tried to take it all it and failed miserably because Tom had made everything perfectly clear.

"Okay" She said with clarity and dignity but pride also this was after all everything she had been denying, she wanted Tom Riddle and she was going to get him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that was a pretty short chapter just to get myself back into this story, get my feet on the ground and all that crap. <strong>

**What do we think about this chapter? Criticism is more than welcome. **

**Thank you so much for reading but more importantly thank you SO much for sticking with me. **


	6. Misunderstandings

**Chapter 6**

Hermione skipped, yes _skipped _out of the Infirmary. She was in love yes with the most dangerous wizard who ever roamed the Earth, yes she had fallen head over heels for a boy who would kill Harrys parents. And the best part was that Tom liked her back! After all these years of fanaticising over Ronald Weasley of all people and felt constant rejection to be able to receive a hug off Tom Riddle.

She felt empowered.

_Every girl lusted after him and every boy wanted to be him but he was mine!_

She burst into her class 15 minutes late and stared out of the window during her entire Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

On her way out George caught her arm, "You alright today Mione? Your head seems to be in the clouds"

"Haha, yes George i'm fine, more than fine actually"

"Oh and why is this then?"

Hermione took a deep breath and pulled George to the side of the corridor, "promise you wont tell a soul? Not even John?"

"If I mustn't tell then I swear I won't!"

"Alright well you know Tom Riddle, I mean obviously you now him but.. Anyway the point is soon we are going to be in a relationship!"

"..." George pulled a confused face.

"Whats the matter?"

"Um i'm not sure how to say this but you know the Halloween Ball which is a few weeks?"

"Yes"

"Well Riddle is taking, I mean rumoured to be taking Ivy Lestrange."

_WHAT. _"Oh yes I am aware but thanks George i've gotta run catch you later"

_Ivy Lestrange._ The pretty black haired Slytherin Ragnor Malfoy always seems to have his eyes on? Maybe Tom is simply taking her to tick Ragnor off, yes that must be the case he needs his future Death Eaters to remember who is in charge. Still it is rather odd of Tom not to mention it, Hermione thought as its the 15th of October tomorrow that's when everyone is journeying into Hogsmeade to buy their outfits for the ball, Hermione was planning to go with George and John anyway to make sure they don't but something completely daft and unpractical but it would've been nice to buy something for herself. After the Yule Ball in fourth year when she was swept off her feet my Viktor Krum it would've been lovely to have a similar fantastic time at this Halloween Ball.

The remainder of the day was particularly uneventful, Hermione didn't bump into Tom and so spent her lunch in the Common Room ensuring she was well prepared for the following week.

Until dinner when the most bizarre event occurred. Firstly as se entered the Great Hall she immediately noticed Toms absence even though all of his "followers" were present. Hermione wasn't really phased by this as she already knew Tom was in the Infirmary and is rapid recovery was unlikely. Then se noticed everyone turn their heads and gawp at the entrance and so she followed suit to find Tom Riddle holding Ivy Lestrange's hand as he lead them over to the Slytherin table. Hermione was in such a state of shock she couldn't really comprehend what was occurring until George threw her a pitiful look.

_What a bloody idiot I have been he has made a fool out of me. What an evil boy even now as he parades about in all his glory his true intentions are to spite me, and here I was a sitting duck thinking I loved him! He'll regret ever messing with me._

Hermione attempted to compose a casual appearance throughout dinner whilst she scouted for the key to her revenge.

Later on that night she hit the jackpot.

His name was Damon Hart, whilst she was doing extra reading in the Common Room into the late hours students one by one vanished up the stairs to bed until only herself and Damon were left.

He approached her timidly, "Anything interesting?" he glanced at the textbook.

"Well unless you find the components of a Muggle Vacuum fascinating then I highly doubt it"

"Woah easy tiger I was just curious" Damon made his was to the stairs leading up to the boys dorms.

Suddenly Hermione realised Damon could be just who she needed and se leaped up, "Wait! I'm sorry i've had the worst day in the history of wizardkind and am rather cranky, don't take it personally"

Damon turned around and sat next to Hermione "I wouldn't of taken it personally anyway"

Hermione stayed up chatting to Damon way later than she should've done it was 3am by the time they called it a night. They discussed a whole array of things from favourite teachers to the fact that Damon himself was a Mudblood (_perfect Hermione thought thats will add salt to the wound). _Sometimes Hermione lost herself in Damons chatter, he was truly a great guy if se wasn't out for revenge Hermione would consider dating him for real. Damon wasn't any Tom Riddle but he wasn't bad looking, he had messy brown hair and dark brown eyes and a scar on his chin from a skateboarding accident when he was a kid. Hermione ended up making a good friend in 1944! And so when they did finally say goodbye and Damon went into kiss her cheek she held no rejection and when he blushed and looked down as he asked her to attend the Halloween Ball with him she happily accepted.

The next morning she woke later than usual and in the Common Room saw Damon deeply engrossed in a novel, "Hi" she said on her way past him.

He looked up relieved "Hermione, finally! I heard you were an early bird and have been here waiting since 7:30 turns out you only show up at 8!"

Hermione blushed at the thought of i'm trying to catch her to go to breakfast with. "Sorry I overslept i'm not used to staying up as late as we did last night"

"Oh well I hope you agree that last night was definitely worth going to breakfast half an hour late for"

"Definitely"

Walking into the Great Hall with Damons arm wrapped around her waist and to be able to witness the physical shock on Tom Riddles face was glorious.

For the first time in her trip back to 1944 Hermione felt comfortable, Damon was always by her side whenever he could be and to see that smug looked being wiped off Toms face allowed Hermione solace.

Today practically the entire student population was going to pour into Hogsmeade and try and find the dress or suit they will wear to the Halloween Ball however Hermione had already decided what she was going to wear and it didn't involve shopping. The beautiful dress she wore to the Yule Ball was created entirely via spells and in a few quick swipes of her wand Hermione had managed to recreate the dress that wowed the school in her first year.

Hermione felt as though she was falling behind in Potions and had arranged with Slughorn for herself to be able to use the classroom on this Saturday to get in some well needed practice. She let down George, John and Damon that she wouldn't be able to visit Hogsmeade with them but not without giving all three of them tips on what to and what not to buy.

By 11am Hermione walked through the deserted corridors with her textbook tucked under her arm and wandered into the Potions classroom and had managed to set up and was just about to start when the door swung open, she glanced behind her and saw Tom. _Tom. _

"What are you doing in here" He fiercely demanded.

"I don't think what I do with my free time is any of your concern"

"If you don't have permission-"

"Slughorn has agreed to me doing extra practice, so there is your answer now leave"

Tom closed the door and stepped further into the classroom. "I presumed you'd be in Hogsmeade buying a dress to impress Mr Hart"

"I've got all that figured out but thanks for your concern" The sarcasm rose within her.

Tom stood there idly.

"Look Mr Riddle if you don't want anything ten please leave i'm trying to advance my education here"

"...I looked for you"

"What?"

"Everywhere I could try and explain why you would see me wit Ivy but I couldn't find you then I see _you _with Mr Hart" He stumbled upon his words.

Hermione was confused "Explain what 'Sorry Mione you have fallen head over heels for me but I actually like someone else'?"

Tom looked angry, "No you stupid girl" He grabbed her jumper and pushed her up against the wall they were inches apart, Hermione was scared to death and Tom loosened is grip but didn't move from where he had cornered her against the wall.

"Ivy and I _always_ attend Balls together we are family friends, but you couldn't wait for my explanation and no you parade around wit some Mudblood by your side"

"Yes and you know what maybe I started talking to Damon as a way to get my own back on you but he is a lovely kind hearted boy who only wants the best for me unlike you with your cold dead heart and manipulative ways, I hate every bit of you now leave em alone"

Hermione gathered up enough strength to shove Tom away from her and as she barged out of the room se turned around and could've sworn she saw a tear glisten in his bright green eyes.


End file.
